sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover
|starring = Laura Bailey Yuri Lowenthal Alyson Stoner Raymond Ochoa John Hurt Helena Bonham Carter Christopher Walken Robert De Niro Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Brendan Fraser Neal McDonough Ben Kingsley Bryan Cranston Liam Neeson Malcolm McDowell Sylvester Stallone Scarlett Johansson Stanley Tucci Seth MacFarlane |music = Hans Zimmer Steve Mazzaro |cinematography = |editing = |studio = Universal 1440 Entertainment Universal Animation Studios Amblin Entertainment Legendary Pictures Crest Animation Productions Nest Family Entertainment Streetlight Productions The Donners' Company KazSmith Productions Lord Miller Productions |distributor = Universal Pictures Home Entertainment |released = |runtime = 79 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = }}The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover'' is a 2017 computer-animated spy-themed musical comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios, Legendary Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, KazSmith Productions, The Donners' Company, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Lord Miller Productions, Crest Animation Productions and Nest Family Entertainment, directed by Gareth Edwards and Chris Buck and starring the voices of Laura Bailey as Odette, Yuri Lowenthal as Derek, Alyson Stoner as Alise and Raymond Ochoa as Lucas with Helena Bonham Carter, John Hurt (in his final role), Bryan Cranston, Ben Kingsley, Neal McDonough, Malcolm McDowell, Sylvester Stallone, Scarlett Johansson, Stanley Tucci, Seth MacFarlane, Liam Neeson, Brendan fraser, Christopher Walken, Robert De Niro and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. It is the seventh film in The Swan Princess series. It was released on DVD and Digital HD on March 28, 2017. This is John Hurt's final roles Plot In the middle of the night a strange masked man goes to the kingdom of Trumbeau. There, he makes a huge hole underneath a dam near the village where everybody is fast asleep and disappears. The next morning Derek, Odette and Chef Ferdinand are going to the village to have a trade agreement meeting. The Trumbeau's king and his wife were friends of King William, Odette's late father. King William once saved his life and Odette mentioned that her father often had told her about that. While the meeting is going on, Ferdinand tries to get some new plants; unfortunately they are sold to a man named Count Antonio. Furious, Ferdinand runs to Derek, explaining what happened. They stumble upon the water leaking from the dam and alert the villagers to find higher grounds. Even Count Antonio saves a boy. The water destroys all the houses and the people don't know where to go. Odette and Derek are planning to help by telling the people to give money so they can build new houses and Count Antonio might help. In the evening Queen Uberta, Lord Rodgers, Alise, Odette, Derek, Lucas and his parents, and all the people reunite together to donate supplies and money. Lucas's parents, now working as tulip farmers, tell Lucas to go the palace to give Alise some flowers, thanking her for reuniting the family and a new life. When Lucas arrives at the palace, he gives Alise the flowers but runs away, ashamed of their different social status. The next morning, Count Antonio arrives at the palace with a man named Bruno and his hunting dogs, Kookoo and Cocoa. Uberta sees Count Antonio, and she falls stupidly in love with him which makes Lord Rodgers jealous. Alise overhears a suspicious conversation between Count Antonio and Bruno, and is tasked to keep an eye on him to see what he's up to, along with Rodgers, Lucas, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin. Uberta, still in love, prepares a wedding cake but Count Antonio has other plans, including stealing all the donated money. Lord Rodgers shows Alise and Lucas his secret lair and gives them some spy gears. Jean-Bob, Lord Rodgers, and Speed are to keep an eye on Count Antonio while the children, and secretly with Puffin, will go to Trumbeau - but are actually going to Count Antonio's kingdom. As they are only children, Bruno and his dogs tagged along. At nightfall, they ran away from the cart but Bruno's dogs found them. They easily escaped the dogs from using their spy gears. While the children arrive to the kingdom, they investigate that many ships arrive and depart the port but none to Trumbeau. At the kingdom's castle, Alise and a disguised Prince Lucas meet an elder King Sebastian. He tells them that Antonio is good and to help him search for a cat named Jasper (the same Cat Number 9 from The Swan Princess Christmas). Jasper shows Puffin and the children Count Antonio's real plan – stealing valuables from the people. The children are discovered by his men and are locked in the dungeon. They learn that Niccolo, the king's aid, is also a part of the scheme. Puffin and Jasper finally find them and give them their spy gears to escape. As they escape, they give back Jasper and receive the sword that once belonged to King William As they escape to the sewers, Lucas sends Puffin high into the sky to contact Lord Rodgers. Lord Rodgers learns the treasury is empty and informs Odette and Derek about where Lucas and Alise's whereabouts. Now Uberta realizes that Count Antonio had no feelings for her, and she wants revenge. Alise and Lucas try to get away but get caught by Bruno but are freed thanks to Jasper. They use Count Antonio's submarine to escape to his ship to get all the money back to the kingdom. They are discovered by Count Antonio himself and tries to kill them, but Lucas hurts his leg in the process to let Alise escape. Derek and Queen Uberta catch up to Count Antonio. After a long fight with Count Antonio, he gets away. King Sebastian arrests Niccolo after uncovering the scheme. Rodgers and Queen Uberta forgive each other. The next morning, Lucas goes to the castle with flowers again; his leg is getting better. There is a big celebration honoring Lucas for risking his life to bring Alise back and saving the whole kingdom, now called Prince Lucas. Incidentally, Count Antonio ends up on the same island from the previous film. Songs * "We Are One" * "Home to Me" * "Born to be Me" sung by Stevie Wonder and Ariana Grande Voice cast *Alyson Stoner as Princess Alise *Raymond Ochoa as Prince Lucas *Laura Bailey as Princess Odette (credited as Elle Deets) *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek *Helena Bonham Carter as Queen Uberta *John Hurt as Lord Rogers *Neal McDonough as Count Antonio *Ben Kingsley as Niccolo *Bryan Cranston as Number 9 *Christopher Walken as Jean Bob *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Speed *Robert De Niro as Puffin *Malcolm McDowell as King Sebastian *Liam Neeson as Captain of the Guard *Sylvester Stallone as Carlo *Stanley Tucci as Charles *Scarlett Johansson as Susanne *Seth MacFarlane as King of Trumbeau *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Queen of Trumbeau *Grey DeLisle as Lucas' Father *Courtnee Draper as Merchant Woman *Bill Farmer as Merchant *Travis Willingham, Crispin Freeman, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez and Troy Baker as Fishermen *Patrick Seitz as Sea Captain *Brendan Fraser as Ferdinand the Chef *Jeff Bennett as Chamberlain Sequel An eighth film, The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery was announced, and was released on March 27, 2018. External links * References Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:2017 direct-to-video films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s spy films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Action adventure films Category:Fantasy comedy films Category:American spy films Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Sony Pictures direct-to-video films Category:The Swan Princess Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films with screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Films with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Films with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Films with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Films with screenplays by John Francis Daley Category:Films with screenplays by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Musicals by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro